Love To The Fullest! A Moon Heart Story
by Heroine052xy
Summary: Serena along with Tom and Jerry are went to Binan City for a outgoing vacation trip. Along the way, Sailor Moon encountered the Battle Lovers, defenders of galaxy of love. Battle Lover Scarlet will developed crush on her despite that she was the destined girl he looking for. But an evil force strikes in to destroy the city. Will true love prevails against this situation?
1. Chapter 1

This is the crossover story between Sailor Moon and Cute High Earth Defense Club Love. Hope You Like It.

One day at the house of Tom and Jerry, Serena was helping at the beneath the basement, fixing some of the old things that are not gonna used.

" Thanks for helping us out, Serena. " Jerry said

" No problem, after all you are my close friends I ever have. " Serena said

" Your Welcome. Oh and by the way, I will treat you and Jerry to an outgoing trip. " Tom said

" An outgoing trip?! Are you really sure? " Jerry asked, confused

" Of course, in the city of Binan where the tallest and coolest mountain in the entire Japan. " Tom said

" How far is Binan was? " Serena asked

" It was in 2 kilometers away from the city of Tokyo. We should take a ride through train or bus. " Tom said

" Are you sure that it was safe to stay there, Tom? " Jerry asked

" Of course not, there is no bad creatures lived there. Some of the people lived there are kind and generous even they love each other. " Tom stated

" love each other, really? " Serena wondered, amusing herself

" Let me guess... you are still worry about my master, don't you? " Jerry asked her, embarrassed

" Will you cut it out?! " Serena shouted, as her face turned red

" Come on, let's get to prepared our things. " Tom said

" You said it, pal. " Jerry said

The three prepared their things for the outgoing trip to Binan City.

Before they leaved the house, Jerry put a note on the table when Jaden and the others will returned back from the house.

" Are you sure about this? " Serena asked

" No need to be worry about. My master will understand that we are having a vacation trip. " Jerry said, as he cheered up Serena

" Oh, okay. " Serena uttered

" Guys! We have to go now! " Tom shouted from the outside of the house

" We're coming, pal. " Jerry said in a rush

Then the two are went out of the house and they went on the bus station, to rode in to Binan City.

A hour later, Jaden along with Syrus, Tuffy and Spike are returned back in the house. When they arrived in, they noticed that Tom and Jerry are not there.

" Hold on, where those two going? " Spike wondered

" I think they went on a city or something. " Syrus said

" Man.. I wish I could come with them too. I love trips. " Tuffy said, deep sad in face

And Jaden noticed the note that Jerry left on the table

 _Dear Master Jaden and closest friends,_

 _Sorry about that for being left in a sudden because me along with Tom and Serena were are on going to Binan City. We will be back in one week. We will bring some souvenirs when we returned home after the trip._

 _P. S Don't let any strangers go inside the house. Only our close friends and allies can enter, not bad ones._

 _Reminder: Don't make a mess in the house when we returned or else you will be the one who cleaned up the house._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Your Trusted Student Pet_

 _Jerry Mouse_

After he read the note, he was so very nervous

" What's the matter, Jay? " Syrus asked

" I think Jerry is trying to warned us that we don't make a mess in the house when they were returned back from the trip. " Jaden said

" I see about it. My cousin was very quite strict when it comes in the situations like this. " Tuffy said

" I think we have to followed of what he told us. " Spike said

"You say so " Syrus uttered

" But still, I was so worried about Serena. I hope she will get never hurt so badly. " Jaden said, worrying in face

" You miss her so much, hm? " Syrus asked, embarrassed

" Will you mine, Sy? " Jaden said

" Sorry " Syrus uttered

Meanwhile at an unknown dark lair, there was a tall person who was talking to a creature with wings.

" Have any information yet? " the person asked

" I think the Battle Lovers are still continued went on investigation about us, Queen Sava. " the winged creature said

" How dare they get in my way many times... including their precious leader, Battle Lover Scarlet. He was the one who destroyed my minions " Sava said

" I see but what is your next plan? " the winged creature asked

" I need to keep eye on him. I have something to do with him. " Sava said

" By what? " the winged creature asked

" I will used him as a bait for the resurrection of the great darkness. " Sava said

" Are you sure about that, My Queen?" the winged creature asked

" Soon, I will become the most powerful ruler of the universe and no one can able to stop me. " Sava said and she laughed evilly

On the other hand at the Kurotama Bath House, one of the famous bath tourist spot in the city of Binan. There were five boys who were sat at the chairs in the dining room. One of them was the boy with the blonde hair, who was staring at something on the TV. His name was Yumoto Hakone, the youngest member of the Earth Defense Club.

" What just happened to him?" Ryuu asked

" I don't know. I think he was acting romantic because he found his first crush. " En said

" His first crush? I never thought that he never got a girlfriend from before. " Atsushi wondered

" Exactly, Don't you think his future girlfriend was so very special? " Io asked

" Maybe, but lot of girls are admired me that much. " Ryuu said

" Even that, his brother Gora was confusing why he was acted like that. " Atsushi said

" You say so " En uttered

" I think he was in love at first sight. " Wombat said

" In love at first sight? " the others asked

" Yumoto's feelings getting stronger because he was fall in love to his special one that he likes. Look like a fate. " Wombat said

" fate, huh? " Ryuu wondered, amusing himself

" He was so very lucky. " Io said

" You say so that is " Atsushi muttered

After the dinner, the four are went back to their respective homes.

That when, Yumoto looks up at the window, looks up at the full moon.

" Someday, I wanted to see you, my future destiny and I wanted to be with you always by my side. " Yumoto said, as he hold his locket necklace

And his brother Gora noticed him

" Yumoto, Are you staring at the stars again? " he asked

" It was nothing, Brother. I was just relaxing myself. " Yumoto said

" I see. You have to sleep later. " Gora told him

" I will, Brother. " Yumoto said

And Gora leaves out. Yumoto was keeping watching at the stars, still holding his locket necklace, saw the image of Sailor Moon at the top of the moon.

" Someday, I want to meet you for real. " he thought to himself

The next morning at the bus station of Binan, Tom, Jerry and Serena were finally arrived in.

" Here we are " Tom said, raising his hand

" The city of Binan, huh? " Serena said, amusing

" Come on! Let's go! " Jerry said in a rush

Then Serena followed Tom and Jerry to the city

To Be Continued... Chapter 2 - Sailor Moon Meets Battle Lover Scarlet, Is This A Destined Fate?


	2. Chapter 2

Serena, Tom and Jerry are finally arrived in Binan City

" Wow, this city was huge. " Jerry said, amazed

" Binan City was one of the famous city in the entire Japan. It was famous for its hot springs. " Tom stated

" hot springs, huh? " Jerry wondered in amazed

" So... where we gonna find the famous hot spring anyway? " Serena asked

That when, someone bumped on Serena's back

" Ouch! " she yelled

" Oops, I didn't mean to bumped you, young lady. I was in a little hurry. " Yumoto apologized

" Just watch yourself who you are bumping to. " Serena told him

" Is something wrong? " Tom asked

" Pardon me, I was in a little hurry then. Sorry to bother you. " Yumoto apologize

" No need to apologize to me. " Serena said

" It does? " Yumoto asked

" Of course. I won't be harsh to a young man just like you. " Serena said

" Your Welcome, Miss. " Yumoto said with a smile

" The name is Serena and this is my best friends Tom and Jerry. " she introduced themselves to him

" It was pleasure to meet you " Jerry greeted

" Hold on, are you first timers came here in Binan City? " Yumoto asked

" Of course, we came here for a vacation trip. " Tom said

" And who are you anyway? " Jerry asked

" The name is Yumoto Hakone. It was pleasure to meet you and this is my pet, Wombat. " Yumoto said, introducing himself to them

" Nice to meet you " Wombat greeted

" Wait... he can talk too? " Jerry asked in surprise

" Of course, I could speak in any languages I wanted to. " Wombat said

" So... where do you came from? and why you came here in planet Earth? " Tom asked, confusing

" I came here to know about human traits and their cultures. I came from a far away galaxy. " Wombat replied

" I see " Tom said, muttered

" So.. why you are in a rushed in a hurry, Yumoto? " Serena asked

" I guess it was a long explanation. My friends are been called out this morning. " Yumoto said

" I get it now. I guess you are nice in wearing your school uniform. You are really a gentleman. " Serena said

" Really? " Yumoto asked, his face turned blushing in red

That when, his friends arrives in

" Yumoto! " En yelled

" Huh? And who are they? " Tom asked, wondering

" These are my friends. We are been members of a school club. " Yumoto stated

" a school club? " Jerry wondered

" Why you taking so long? " Ryuu asked

" Sorry about that but I would like to meet these new visitors. " Yumoto said

" new visitors? " Ryuu wondered

" This is Serena, Tom and Jerry. They came from another town. They came here for their vacation trip. " Yumoto said, as he introduced them to his friends

" I see. My name is Ryuu Zao, I'm in second year. " he said

" My name is Atsushi. Nice to meet you, young lady. " he said in politely

" The name is En. I'm looked forward to meet you. " he said in a nice way

" Hi, there. My name Io. How are you? " he greeted with sweetness

" We are all been part of a club called Earth Defense Club. " Yumoto said

" Earth Defense Club? " Tom wondered

" What is that? " Jerry asked

" It was a club that comprised of group of five people to help to saved the world from threats. " Wombat stated

" I see about it " Jerry said

" I guess we not taking so long. I have to go right now with my friends. " Yumoto said to her

" Oh, I understand. Be careful. " Serena said with a smile

" You too " Yumoto did the same way as her

The five leaved out of the road while Serena, Tom and Jerry were went on continued walking. As they continued walking, his friends were started to embarrassed at Yumoto

" Hey, Yumoto. " Ryuu said with a smirk

" What is it? " Yumoto asked

" Are you sure that you like that young lady, don't you? " Ryuu asked in embarrassed

" What?! " Yumoto asked in surprise, blushing in full red

" Hahaha!!! Gotcha! " Io teased him

" I guess you like that Serena really that much. " Atsushi said

" No, not really! " Yumoto protested

" Oh come on, are you never fell in love to a young lady just like her? " En asked

" Yeah, she looks like your future dream warrior, hmmm... " Ryuu said in embarrassment

" What are you talking about? She was different from the dream girl I like, the warrior from the moon. " Yumoto said

" You think so? " Atsushi asked in a teasing way

" I wished that I will meet her in personal. " Yumoto said, holding his locket necklace with his hand

" Oh boy, here goes nothing. " Wombat said, tapped his hand on his forehead

That when, their bracelets were glowing

" Huh? " Yumoto wondered

" I guess there was enemy approaching. " Wombat stated

" Oh great, not this time. " Io said

" I guessed we need to settled this. " Atsushi said

" Everyone! Transform! " Wombat commanded

They raised their Loveraclets

" Love Making!! " they shouted

They transformed into their warrior forms, Battle Lovers, a group of warriors who are defending the world from evil darkness and destruction. After they transformed, they rushed to the other side, saw a monster was attacked the people

" Stop right there! " Battle Lover Scarlet yelled

The monster turned to them, smiling in evil grin " I been looking for you, Battle Lover Scarlet. "

" How dare to hurt those innocent people in this city? This is unforgivable! " Battle Lover Scarlet said

" We are all the heirs of love! " Battle Lover Scarlet said their battle phrase

" Battle Lovers!! " they all yelled together, finishing their final pose

" Alright! Enough of your dirty tricks. " Battle Lover Scarlet shouted

" Who had ordered you to do this? " Battle Lover Cerulean asked

" Well, our leader Sava had ordered to finished you all and I will took your precious leader. " the monster replied

" Huh? " Battle Lover Scarlet wondered in terrify expression

The four defending him

" We can't let you have him! " Battle Lover Sulfur said

" He will be never be a victim of evil. " Battle Lover Epinard said

" He is our only leader of the team. We can't let your leader lays her fingers on him. " Battle Lover Vesta said

" And we can't allowed you to do it " Battle Lover Cerulean said

They released their Love Sticks

" Haha haha!!! It's that all you got, Battle Lovers? Trying to defend your precious leader. Well then, I will finished you off!! " the monster shouted, using his attack to finished them

They jumped away from the attack

" I guess this monster was very tough. " Battle Lover Epinard said

" Unlike those monsters we been defeated from the past. " Battle Lover Sulfur said

" We have to stick together, guys. " Battle Lover Cerulean said

The monster said, mockingly " There is no way you can defeat me so easily. " and he fired his attack at them

And they are all knocked down by his attack, leaving Battle Lover Scarlet was defenseless

" Oh great, this is bad. " Wombat said in fearful expression

The monster is trying to get near to Battle Lover Scarlet

" Get out of there, Scarlet! " Battle Lover Cerulean told him

" Go and quick! " Battle Lover Vesta said

Battle Lover Scarlet was still unmovable, holding his Love Stick while the monster was continued going near to him

" You can't get away, Battle Lover Scarlet. Our leader wants you for real. " the monster said, as he released his claws

" I will never! " Battle Lover Scarlet shouted

" I will get you first!! " the monster said as he about to strike Scarlet

" Watch out!! " the four shouted

He tried to covered himself with his Love Stick but suddenly someone stops in

" Stop right there! " a mysterious voice yelled

And Battle Lover Scarlet was began to wondered who is the mysterious voice came from

" Who are you? " the monster asked

A mysterious warrior weared in Sailor uniform appears out of the shadows along with other four other girls who were besides her. The Battle Lovers were wondered who them are.

" How dare to hurt the male defenders of the universe?! We can't let you have get in our way. " the mysterious warrior shouted

The five mysterious warriors jumped from the rooftop, making Battle Lover Scarlet wondered

" I'm the Pretty Sailor Scout who fights for love and justice, I'm Sailor Moon! " the mysterious warrior said her battle speech

" I'm the Pretty Sailor Scout of Water and Intelligence, I'm Sailor Mercury! " the second warrior said

" I'm the Pretty Sailor Scout of Fire and Passion, I'm Sailor Mars! " the third warrior said

" I'm the Pretty Sailor Scout of Thunder and Lightning, I'm Sailor Jupiter! " the fourth warrior said

" I'm the Pretty Sailor Scout of Love and Beauty, I'm Sailor Venus! " the fifth warrior said

" And we are the Sailor Scouts! " the five yelled

" Sailor Scouts? " Battle Lover Vesta wondered

" They looked like us " Battle Lover Epinard said

" Where are they came from? " Battle Lover Sulfur wondered

" Hmph... Sailor Scouts... I never heard of you. Now take this!! " the monster tried to attack them

" Watch out! " Battle Lover Scarlet shouted

The Sailor Scouts jumped away from the attack of the monster

" Huh? " the monster wondered

" Shine Aqua Illusion! " Sailor Mercury yelled

" Burning Mandala! " Sailor Mars yelled

The attacks fired at the monster, making immobilized

" Your Up, Sailor Moon! " Sailor Jupiter told her

" You got it! " Sailor Moon said

She raised her Moon Spiral Heart Rod and she yelled her main attack " Moon Spiral Heart Attack!! " and it was fired at the monster

" Noooo... I will return!! " the monster yelled and it was turned to dusts

The Battle Lovers were surprise of what they saw

" Amazing " Battle Lover Cerulean said

" Where they came from exactly? " Battle Lover Vesta wondered

Sailor Moon approached Battle Lover Scarlet, lend her hand to him

" Are you okay? " Sailor Moon asked

Battle Lover Scarlet was started to blushed in red when he meets Sailor Moon for the very first time

" Yeah, I'm fine. " Battle Lover Scarlet said and he lend his hand to her, to helped him to stand up

His friends went to him

" Are you not hurt that much? " Battle Lover Cerulean asked

" No, not really. " Battle Lover Scarlet said

" Thanks for saving us back then. We are been defenseless that monster tried to attack the city. " Battle Lover Vesta said

" No problem but be careful " Sailor Moon said

" be careful? of what? " Battle Lover Epinard asked

" I think there was a new evil has appeared. You guys must be aware of dangers approaching in, including you Battle Lover Scarlet. " Sailor Venus told them

" What do you mean? " Battle Lover Sulfur asked

" We not so sure but for now we have to keep eye on that new evil force. " Sailor Jupiter said

" We understand " Battle Lover Cerulean said

" I guess me and my friends were having an important duty to do. See ya " Sailor Moon said as she walked out

" Wait! " Battle Lover Scarlet shouted, stopped her

" What is it? " Sailor Moon asked

" Thanks for saving me back then. I hope we meet again tomorrow. " Battle Lover Scarlet said

Sailor Moon turned to him and said " I'm looking forward to it, Battle Lover Scarlet. " and she winks her eye at him

Then they walked out from the scene. Battle Lover Scarlet turned blushing again, realized that Sailor Moon was his dream girl he was looking for

" It was her.. she is... " Battle Lover Scarlet said, holding his locket necklace

" Is he will be okay? " Battle Lover Sulfur asked

" I guess he met his dream girl of his life. " Battle Lover Vesta said

" You say so but the question is where they came from? " Battle Lover Epinard thought

" But first, we have to keep eye on that enemy and we have to find out about these mysterious warriors. " Battle Lover Cerulean said

They looked at the skies. On the other hand at the rooftop, the man whom ordered by Sava, watching at the distance, was in disappointed that the monster had defeated. Before he left, he was noticed by Wombat, looked at him, suspiciously and the stranger left away

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 3 - Evil Queen Sava vs Sailor Moon! The First Encounter**


End file.
